


I hate this

by rat (spectromaniac)



Category: chippledipple discord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectromaniac/pseuds/rat
Summary: hm. very terrible





	I hate this

You can feel the heat from his breath on your neck. You’re painfully hard while the man above you has his hand on your thigh, hover his hips above yours. “Aw you really wanna be fucked don’t you, whore?” Zach whispers. you bite your bottom lip and nod. You feel his hand move from your thigh to your cock, stroking the head lightly. You let out a light moan and Zach puts his hand over your mouth. “Be quiet, you wouldn’t want anyone finding us, now would you.” Realistically, no, you wouldn’t, but the thought of the humiliation that would cause you makes you even hornier. You two are physically in Zach’s closet, which is about 3x1 feet. Zach suddenly flips you over. With one hand he cups your flat breast and with the other is holding him up. Zach removes his hand from your chest for a moment and spits into it, to rub on his dick before he shoves it in your ass. You let out a quiet and sharp moan with every thrust, your cock already dripping with precum. He thrusts harder and harder until you feel like your dick is going to explode. Then he stops. He pulls his dick out, turns you back around and presses his thumb against your windpipe. “That’s for being so loud, slut.” He leaves you breathless with your cock throbbing hard. As he shuts the door on you, you cum and then relax. You yell through the door “Z-zach..? Let’s go again!”


End file.
